jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Akira Otoishi
Akira Otoishi (音石 明 Otoishi Akira) jest antagonistą występującym w Diamond is Unbreakable. Stworzony przez Keicho Nijimurę użytkownik Standa, Otoishi kradnie od niego Strzałę i zaczyna walczyć z Grupą Joestara, aby ich odepchnąć lub zabić, a następnie bez przeszkód popełnić swoje zbrodnie w Morioh. Jego Stand to oparty na elektryczności Red Hot Chili Pepper. Wygląd Otoishi to 19-letni mężczyzna o długich, falistych, fioletowych włosach. Blizna w kształcie błyskawicy (lub tatuaż biorąc pod uwagę jej kolor) przecina pionowo twarz, od czoła po lewe oko do szczęki. Nosi ciemną kurtkę; prawy rękaw z napisem „AC” i lewym rękawem „DC”, a także kamizelka, obcisłe spodnie i buty. Często nosi również gitarę elektryczną, której projekty różnią się między Fender Telecaster a Fender Stratocaster. Osobowość Otoishi jest wysoce egocentryczny, wykorzystując swoją nowo odkrytą moc do kradzieży różnych rzeczy i siania spustoszenia w mieście, a nawet zabija każdego, kto stanie mu na drodze bez wahania. Jest oddany swojemu rzemiosłu jako muzyk; pragnąc również uznania lub sławy jako gwiazdy rocka. Po zwolnieniu z więzienia nadal dąży do tego celu. Otoishi wyraża się poprzez swoją gitarę, na przykład przekazując swoją złość na Josuke za złamanie jego małego palca. Josuke opisuje go jako inteligentnego tchórza, który ukrywa się, dopóki nie wie, że może kogoś pokonać lub zabić. Chociaż jest ostrożny, zdarza się, że się wymyka lub staje się zbyt pewny siebie. Na przykład, kiedy zadzwonił do Jotaro, aby spróbować go zmusić do wyjazdu, nieumyślnie wspomniał, że jest studentem. Podczas konfrontacji z Josuke po raz pierwszy Otoishi nie docenił mocy Josuke, później popełnił dokładnie ten sam błąd, kiedy osobiście konfrontuje się z Josuke na molo. Mimo to ma zdolność uczenia się na własnych błędach, jak sam głosił. Ze względu na naturę swojego Standu, jest pewny siebie, ale także wystarczająco inteligentny, aby maksymalnie wykorzystać swoje zdolności i jest w pewnym stopniu biegły w manipulacji, co widać w jego walce z Okuyasu. Jednakże, choć inteligentny, często nie zauważa mniejszych szczegółów, które mogłyby doprowadzić do jego upadku, jak pokazano w jego walce z Josuke. Po wysłaniu do więzienia wydaje się, że zreformował się i nie powoduje już problemów, jak pokazano w Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan. Umiejętności Nazwa Standa: Red Hot Chili Pepper Red Hot Chili Pepper to mały humanoidalny Stand, który może podróżować przez prąd elektryczny i absorbować energię elektryczną, aby wzmocnić swoją pozycję. Po włączeniu zasilania, jest to fizycznie potężny Stand, który może unikać ciosów takich jak podczas ataku Crazy Diamond, ale szybko wyczerpuje swoją energię. Gra na gitarze: Otoishi jest kompetentnym gitarzystą i jest w stanie komponować solo na miejscu i korzystać z prawego stukania. Jego zdolność do wykonania solo jest taka, że może siłą uleczyć złamany mały palec w trakcie grania. Historia Przeszłość Otoishi był jednym z wielu ludzi, do których Keicho Nijimura strzelał z Łuku i Strzały, próbując znaleźć użytkownika Standu zdolnego do zabicia swojego zmutowanego ojca, będąc na tyle szczęśliwym, by stworzyć Stand, nazywając go Red Hot Chili Pepper, po czym zainteresował się Standami i i ich tworzeniem. Diamond is Unbreakable Bracia Nijimura Aby jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć swój egocentryczny cel, Otoishi używa swojego Standu do zamordowania Keicho i siłą wyrwania mu Łuk i Strzały. Odtąd obserwował i dręczył kilka osób, w tym Josuke Higashikę, jednocześnie starając się poprawić wykorzystanie swoich umiejętności gitarowych. Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Otoishi dzwoni do Jotaro w swoim hotelu, ostrzegając go, by opuścił Morioh, dodając, że zabił Keicho, ma Łuk i Strzałę i nie będzie im przeszkadzał, jeśli oni mu nie przeszkadzają. Jotaro wywnioskował, że jest studentem, po czym Otoishi używa swojego Standu, aby zniszczyć telefon. Kradzież łuku i strzały powoduje, że Jotaro Kujo oznacza go jako zagrożenie i szuka sposobu na odnalezienie lokalizacji jego osoby, ponieważ jego stanowisko pozwala mu na interakcję z innymi z odległości za pomocą elektryczności. Red Hot Chili Pepper Otoishi wysyła swój Stand przez telewizor Josuke, walcząc z nim i jego Standem, Crazy Diamond, aby sprawdzić swoją siłę w przygotowaniu do wydarzenia konfrontacji z Jotaro. Aby pomóc odkryć miejsce pobytu Otoishi, Jotaro wzywa Josepha Joestara, aby ponownie skorzystać ze swojego Standu, Hermit Purple. Natishi otoishi odkrył swoje plany, co doprowadziło do krótkiej potyczki z Okuyasu Nijimurą, młodszym bratem Keicho, gdzie dowiedział się, że Red Hot Chili Pepper ma limit czasu, ponieważ gdy nie rezerwuje wystarczającej ilości energii, rośnie. Wykorzystując to na swoją korzyść, Okuyasu brutalnie pokonał Stand, zanim przypadkowo stworzył dziurę w ziemi, która doprowadziła do linii energetycznej. To pozwoliło Chili Pepper odzyskać wystarczającą ilość energii, by pokonać Okuyasu i prawie go zabić, jeśli nie interwencjia Josuke. Podczas kolejnej konfrontacji, Otoishi osobiście pojawił się, by zabić Josepha, ujawniając się Josuke i Koichiemu Hirose. Uważał, że Josuke jest łatwym przeciwnikiem, nie doceniając juniora, co doprowadziło go do błędów i doznania obrażeń. Otoishi ostatecznie decyduje się wzmocnić Chili Pepper całym miastem zasilania elektrycznego Morioh, co skutkuje ogromnym wzrostem siły i prędkości oraz pozwala na pokonanie Crazy Diamond bez większych problemów. Josuke udaje się uwięzić Stand w gumowej oponie, ale Chili Pepper przebija dziurę. Nadmierna pewność siebie Otoishiego była przyczyną jego porażki, ponieważ powietrze z opony wepchnęło go do oceanu wraz z Chili Pepper, demontując stoisko i doprowadzając go do bliskiej śmierci. Nawet pozornie tracąc przytomność podczas wstawania, Otoishi użył ostatniego wysiłku, by dostać się na łódź, na której stał Joseph, przebierając się za operatora Fundacji Speedwagona. Okuyasu, działając jako ochroniarz Josepha, zobaczył to i przygotował się na atak, ale Otoishi pomylił go mówiąc, że inny operator Fundacji SPW był prawdziwym Otoishi. Okuyasu, nie przyzwyczajony do pracy umysłowej, zdecydował, że trafi obu i na szczęście uderzył Otoishi. Otoishi został później postawiony przed sądem za trzy lata pozbawienia wolności za kaucją lub zwolnieniem warunkowym za rzeczy, które ukradł. To tam Jotaro stanął przed nim, mówiąc, że jeśli spróbuje uciec, on i Josuke polują na niego aż po krańce ziemi i położyli mu kres. Otoishi ujawnia później Jotaro, że zastrzelił szczura Bug-Eatena, ale ukrywa fakt, że faktycznie zastrzelił dwa szczury (Bug-Eaten i Not Bug-Eaten). Mutsu-kabe Hill Otoishi, niedawno zwolniony z więzienia, prosi o autograf Rohana wraz z Tamami Kobayashim, twierdząc, że jest jego wielkim fanem. Obaj są ostro karani przez redaktora Rohana, Minoru Kagamari, który mówi im, że Rohan jest w tej chwili zajęty, ale Rohan z kolei skarci swojego redaktora za traktowanie go jak „powolnego mangakę, który nie może podpisywać autografów”, przed podpisaniem autografów dla dwojga z kawą używa specjalnej techniki ociekania.